


Comfort Painting

by spaceboysam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, RK1000 - Freeform, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboysam/pseuds/spaceboysam
Summary: Connor loves to watch Markus paint, he finds it calming in a way





	Comfort Painting

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm not great at writing and barely write but i had sudden inspiration

Connor liked to watch Markus paint, he admired how human his movements were, how the brush flowed across the canvas. Markus almost made it look effortless, but Connor knew better. He had tried it himself and was… less than amazing at it. It was an enjoyable experience anyway, at least he thought so. Instead however, he just watched Markus paint. He found it calming, in a way.

“What are you painting?” Connor asked after a few moments of silence. Markus chuckled, shrugging.  
“I’m not sure yet, I was kinda just going with an emotion.” he said, continuing to paint. Cool greys, blues, and browns were filling the canvas, and as they did, Markus continued.

“Comfort, happiness, warmth, something like that.” Markus closed his eyes, seemingly imagining what he felt represented these things and letting his brush do the rest. Connor watched in silence, more captivated than he would have admitted. Markus was just so… calming to watch.   
Connor, without realizing, ended up watching Markus more than the artist’s work itself. Watching all the subtle changes in expression, how his synthetic muscles moved as he moved his arm around the canvas. Connor couldn’t quite place what he felt, and he was a little disgruntled that he couldn’t figure it out, that it was yet another emotion he was unfamiliar with. This was new, something he hadn’t noticed before, and due to not being able to figure it out, he simply pushed it aside the best he could, not wanting to deal with it right now.

Markus broke the silence, startling Connor back into reality.   
“I think it’s finished” he said, opening his eyes and looking over his work. Connor looked at it, and immediately noticed one thing.

“It…looks like me” He said, but not in annoyance. Markus looked at it again and blushed slightly.

“Oh. Yeah it does, doesn’t it? I uhm.. didn’t mean for that to happen” he said with an awkward chuckle. Connor stepped closer, ending up by Markus’s side, and examined the piece more, taking in every little detail, all the colors, all the details and brush strokes. The painting was wonderful.

“It’s beautiful” Connor said in awe, looking at Markus with a grin on his face. Markus seemed a little taken aback.  
“You don’t find it weird or creepy that I painted you?” Markus said in a surprised tone. Connor shook his head. “No not at all! I find it quite endearing really.”  
“O-oh okay” Markus responded, fiddling with the brush in his hands in an embarrassed fashion. Connor took notice of this, and a look of mild concern crossed his face. 

“Are you okay Markus? You seem nervous” he said, tilting his head. Markus quickly nodded.  
“I’m fine, it’s nothing don’t worry” he responded rather rapidly. Connor knew this was a lie, however, he had another question on his mind.  
“You said you were painting an emotion. Something comfortable, right?” Markus nodded and Connor continued.  
“You…really consider me to be comforting? Something that gives you happiness?”  
Markus didn’t respond at first, his face blushing more. However, he eventually found the right words  
“Of-of course I do. You’re like a home to me, someone I don’t mind being alone with. You’re like a warmth, a home, a- “He was cut off by Connor, who had subconsciously drifted a little closer to the man. Connor watched him intently, and Markus tried his best to regain composure and continue.

“You…make me happy Connor. I…I love you”   
Connor felt his cheeks overheat slightly, a bluish tint appearing on them. He suddenly knew what he was feeling earlier. He knew what the word for it was now.  
“I love you too Markus” he said, and with a soft smile, he closed the gap between them as he pulled Markus into a kiss.

Eventually, the kiss broke, and the two looked at each other with loving eyes. Both were incredibly blushy and flustered. Connor was the first to speak.  
“How did I end up so lucky” he whispered softly. Markus smiled and said, “I could say the same myself” with a chuckle. Connor giggled, and the two grinned like the lovestruck idiots they were.

In Connor’s peripheral vision, a box appeared, labeled with the phrase “Markus: Lover”. He barely registered it though, too caught up in the moment.

Maybe he was starting to get the hang of this emotions thing


End file.
